Principios
by Black1397
Summary: "Acabaras enamorandote, nina" -Que puedas enamorar a las otras no quiere decir que conmigo sea igual...- Se acerco a mi oido y me susurro. -Los retos me gustan, nina... Bueno este es mi segundo fanfic, es un OcxKid, espero que os guste


Capitulo 1. Comienzo.

Me desperto una llamada al telefono, lo cogi mientras bostezaba.

-diga?

-NINA HOY COMENZAMOS Y AUN ESTAS DURMIENDO!? POR QUE LOS UNIFORMES SON TAN FEOS!? ME HACEN GORDA! MALDITA SEA, VEN A BUSCARME O LLEGAREMOS TARDE!-me gritaba yuuki. Yuuki era mi mejor amiga, era un poquito mas alta que yo, tenia el pelo azul media noche, pero parecia mas negro que azul, y tenia un ojo rojo y otro amarillo, debido a una heterocromia que le viene de nacimiento, la gente se solia meter con ella por eso, ami simplemente me parecia genial, quien quisiera tener los ojos de dos colores, envidiosas. Mire el reloj, las seis y media.

-Yuuki... vamos a ver...PERO TU QUE COJONES TE METES? SON LAS SEIS Y MEDIA, COMO QUIERES LLEGAR TARDE?!- dije aparentando mal humor mientras me aguantaba las ganas de reir, de verdad, esta chica era unica.

-PERO-

-TE IRE A BUSCAR A LA HORA DE SIEMPRE.- dicho esto le colgue.

Me levante desganada de la cama y me dirigi a la ducha, una vez alli me di una ducha rapida y me puse el uniforme, realmente eran raros, estaban formados por una falda blanca, una camisa negra, con una chaqueta de traje blanca, una corbata roja y unos calcetines altos negros. Me mire en el espejo, hoy estaba mas palida de lo normal, me seque el pelo y lo deje suelto, no tenia ganas de hacer nada asi que cogi mi mochila y fui a la cocina, vi una nota.

"Nina, tu padre y yo nos hemos ido unos dias, te he dejado dinero en la cartilla, junto con tu paga semanal que esta en la entrada, hay que hacer la compra, tienes suficiente para el desayuno, acuerdate de comprar si quieres comer, que te conozco, VE A CLASE! Y suerte en tu primer dia.

Te queremos, papá y mamá. "

Suspire y deje la nota encima de la mesa, abri el armario, cogi un zumo y unas galletas, mire el reloj, las siete y cuarto, aun tenia que ir a buscar a yuuki, seguro que estaria histerica, devore las galletas y me bebi el zumo de un trago y cogi las llaves, el dinero, la cartilla, mis auriculares y los cascos de la moto, sali por la puerta disparada, direccion mi moto. Me subi en ella y me puse el casco y arranque la moto direccion casa de yuuki, llegue alli sobre las siete y media, me temia lo peor.. pique al timbre, segundos despues salia una muy cabrada yuuki por la puerta, no pude evitar reirme.

-HAS VISTO LA HORA QUE ES? MALDITA SEA NINA, LLEGAMOS TARDE! ERES IDIOTA! VAMONOS YA!- cerro la puerta de un portazo y me quito el casco de mala gana, no podia parar de reir, esta chica era unica.-NINA DEJA DE REIRTE YA Y VAMOS!

-Vale, vale.-me seque las lagrimas.- pero como me vuelvas a gritar te matare.- me puse el casco y nos subimos a la moto, y comence a conducir, a las ocho menos cinco, llegamos alli, la gente nos miraba, pero lo ignore, aparque la moto y nos bajamos de la moto, era incomodo pero me gustaba. De golpe oi un motor, segundos despues un monton de locas chillando mientras hacian piña en algo rojo, enserio? Eso parecia las rebajas del corte ingles.

-Nina, vamos, ya.- me cogio de la muñeca y practicamente me arrastro hacia dentro del centro, una vez dentro preguntamos en recepcion por la sala de profesores, y nos dirigimos a ella. Una vez alli nos miramos y toque a la puerta.

-Adelante. -dijo una voz masculina.

-con permiso.- Abri la puerta, dentro habian muchas mesas, al fondo habia un profesor rubio con un chaleco rosa, daba mala espina, frente nosotros y mirandonos se encontraba un hombre su mirada era como la de un halcon.

-Yuuki y nina?- asentimos a la vez.- teneis vuestros horarios y sabeis las clases?

-si.. pero no sabemos donde estan..-dijo yuuki y asenti.

-esta bien os acompañare.- se levanto y comenzo a andar, pasando de largo. Cerre la puerta y les segui hasta llegar a dos clases.- esta es segundo A y segundo B.

-yo voy a segundo.. B-dije mirando el papel del horario

- y yo a la A.- me miro de reojo e hizo un puchero.- nos vemos a la hora del patio, nina.. jo..

-vamos no tiene que ser para tanto.- sonrei

-dejad la chachara y entrad en clase.- estaba de brazos cruzados mientras nos miraba con semblante serio. Nos miramos complices y entre en clase.

-Buenos dias...-miro un papel. Era pelirrojo, tenia tres cicatrices en el ojo izquierdo. Si mal no recuerdo se llamaba shanks.- nina?- asenti.- presentate.

-eh... bueno.. mi nombre es nina black, tengo 16 años.. y.. bueno.-me rei.- ya no tengo mucho mas que contaros..

-esta bien, sientate alli, al lado de luffy. Luffy comportate.- asenti y me sente al lado de ese tal luffy, no dejaba de sonreir, parecia el tipico niño pequeño en un cuerpo adolescente, y no me equivocaba.

-hola me llamo luffy.- me tendio la mano y se la estreche.

-Luffy, Nina, a hablar a la hora del patio.- dijo malhumorado

-Perdon shishishi.-

Las horas pasaron y llego la hora del patio.

-NINA NINA NINA NINA NINA NINA NINA- una alterada yuuki entro por la puerta.

-yuuki, relajate-le puse las manos en los hombros.

-ALA TIENES UN OJO DE CADA COLOR!-grito luffy.-ES GENIAL!

-TE GUSTA!?- yuuki se fue a la mesa de al lado

-MUCHO!- contesto

-podeis dejar de gritar?- dije mientras me masajeaba la sien.

-os vendreis con nosotros?!- pregunto alegre mientras me ignoraban.

-nina.. podemos?-me cogio de las manos y comence a reirme

-por que me pides permiso a mi? Id tirando yo me he dejado el desayuno en la moto.

-GENIAL TE ESPERAMOS EN LA CAFETERIA!- luffy cogio a yuuki del brazo y practicamemte se la llevo a rastras. Negue con la cabeza mientras sonreia y me diriji al parking del colegio y fui hacia mi moto, y levante el asiento, era un pequeño maletero, cogi mi bocata y me fui a la cafeteria.

-NIRA! AQUI!-en una mesa vi a un monton de gente

-Es nina luffy..- yuuki le contesto riendo, se le veia feliz y eso me tranquilizo bastante, me acerque a ellos y me sente al lado de luffy. En aquella mesa estaba una chica pelinaranja, se llamaba nami, un dormilon de pelo verde, su nombre era zoro, un rubio pervertido, se llamaba sanji, un narizon con pelo rizado y un poquito mentiroso, usopp, y un niño de un año menos que nosotros, tenia pecas azules por la cara, chopper. Era un grupo bastante peculiar. Estubimos hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que sono el timbre, pasaron las dos primeras clases, fueron bastante aburridas, y ahora tocaba Educacion fisica, era una hora en la que 2A y 2B se ajuntaban, fui con nami y yuuki hablando hasta el vestuario, una vez alli comencemos a cambiarnos.

- Tu eres nina, no?- se nos acerco una chica morena, alta, la tipica modelito. Asenti.- me llamo alvida, un placer.

- Encantada- sonrei.

-Te gustaria venirte con nosotras?- me cogio de las manos

-Lo siento.. tendra que ser otro dia.- sonrei

-oh.. bueno pues nada, pero otro dia vente con nosotras, eh! -miro con superioridad a nami y yuuki y se fue. Me acabe de poner el chandal, este era un pantalon corto rojo y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Me hice una coleta alta y salimos las tres a fuera.

-70 VUELTAS A LA PISTA, AHORA!- bufe y comenzamos a correr, por lo que me han dicho, el profesor, fue un ex marine, su nombre era akainu, tenia muy mal humor... comprobado. Acabemos de dar las vueltas y hicimos un circulo en medio de la pista.

- Que poco aguante que teneis las chicas.- un pelirrojo comemzo a reirse.

- No en todos lados.. eustass..- dijo alvida con una sonrisa insinuante.

- SILENCIO!- dijo malhumorado el profesor.- TU!- me señalo.

- Yo.- conteste levantando una ceja.

- Que me digas tu nombre, señorita graciosa.

- Nina Black.

-Asi que Black eh..- comenzo a reirse.- TU!- señalo a yuuki.

- Yuuki hyuk.- dijo seria.

-Pues dad otras 50 vueltas, YA!- levante una ceja

-Asi por que si?- pregunte

-tu sesenta por graciosa.- iba a replicarle pero yuuki me cogio de la muñeca.

-vamos...- me susurro y comenzo a correr, suspire y le segui el ritmo. Acabemos de dar las vueltas y nos dimos una ducha rapida, tenia ganas de llegar a casa ya, asi que nos fuimos al aparcamiento, alli estaban otra vez, el grupo de chicas locas gritandole a algo rojo. Mire mas detalladamente, ese algo rojo era ese tal Eustass, la verdad es que era un tio raro, ya solo por como llevaba puesto el uniforme, quien se pondria una manga si y una no, que locura, aunque no era feo. Negue con la cabeza y me fui directa a la moto, le di un casco a yuuki y me sobrepuse el mio.

-EH NINA!- me di la vuelta, era el

-QUE?- pregunte

-BONITA MOTO.- sonrio

-LA TUYA TAMPOCO ESTA MAL.- sonrei y me subi en mi moto con yuuki detras, me puse el casco y me fui, lleguemos a casa de yuuki.

-asi que kid.. eh? Va a mi clase, es bastante mono..- comenzo a reirse.

-por decir eso ahora tendras que pagarme la gasolina.- no le di tiempo a contestar, me fui, recorde que tenia que comprar, asi que eso hice.

Llegue a la tienda y compre lo justo para pasar la semana, no tenia ganas de estar cada dia comprando, guarde las cosas y me dirigi a casa, cuando llegue vi la misma moto de eustass y comence a reirme, era imposible, a mi lado vivia un tio siniestro, batante mono, pero sadico, que hacia su moto ahi? Negue con la cabeza y entre en casa. Ya me enteraria.

N.A: bueno bueno, este es el segundo fanfic que escribo, el otro AUN SE PUBLICA! Bueno, espero que os este gustando este primer capitulo, espero vuestras review :)


End file.
